Sweet Sick
by Dimytjx
Summary: Aku memiliki sifat berlebihan tapi itu semua kulakukan karna aku menyanyangimu hyung. #jaeyu#sweet#jaehyun#yuta


Sick

.

.

.

Dimytjx

Cast: Nakamoto Yuta

Jung Jaehyun

NCT Member

Pairing: Jaeyu

Happy Reading

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu gugup sampai segitunya hyung bukankah biasanya kau fine saja jika diberi pertanyaan, apa pertanyaan johnny hyung sangat sulit sampai membuat tanganmu bergetar begitu?" Ucap Jaehyun pada seseorang yang ada disampingnya

"Ahh sudahlah Jae jangan bicarakan itu lagi aku malu, ohya Jae akhir-akhir ini perutku sering mual kita ke apotik dulu ya membeli obat ku rasa aku terkena maag" alih Yuta karna dia malu membicarakan kejadian di radio tadi, dia juga bingung kenapa bisa segugup itu bahkan Doyoung sampai memegang tangannya agar dia bisa lebih relax

"Aigoo sudah berapa lama hyung kenapa baru bilang sekarang, kau ini bagaimana sih nanti kalau ternyata maag mu sudah parah saja, setidaknya jika tidak mau bilang padaku kau harusnya periksakan dulu ke dokter jangan malah mendiamkannya dan masih mengira-ngira penyakitmu lagian kan sudah ku bilang tidak usah diet hyung kau ini sudah kurus makin kurus saja sekarang sudah sakit baru kan kau mengeluh" ujar Jaehyun dengan sekali tarikan nafas, dia khawatir tapi juga kesal karna yuta selalu saja menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya apalagi ini urusan kesehatan, dia tidak mau kekasihnya itu kenapa-kenapa

"Ya ampun jaehyun aku tidak apa apa sungguh, ya aku minta maaf karna baru memberitahu mu tapi kau tidak perlu berlebihan begini karna aku hanya sakit perut biasa dan ini juga tidak ada hubungannya dengan diet ku jae lagipula justru bagus kalau aku diet kan aku jadi bisa membatasi pola makanku yang kurang baik dengan memakan makanan yang sehat jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir" balas Yuta mencoba menjelaskan pada kekasihnya yang memiliki sifat sangat protektif itu

"Dimana menjaga kesehatannya buktinya kau malah sakit begini, sudah pokoknya kau tidak boleh diet lagi, aku akan tetap mencintaimu meski badanmu melambung seperti balon hyung jadi jangan pernah menyiksa dirimu dengan melakukan diet begitu, akhir-akhir ini kau sering sakit karna badanmu yang semakin kurus dan aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi pokoknya kau harus berhenti" pinta Jaehyun mutlak

"Iishh dasar tuan berlebihan hanya diet saja tidak boleh, awas saja jika nanti badanku gendut kau meninggalkanku, kupastikan badanmu akan hancur karna kutindih dengan badan gendutku" ancam Yuta

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu tuan putri ku kecuali kau yang memintaku untuk menjauhimu maka aku akan pergi" ujar Jaehyun tersenyum sambil menangkup wajah Yuta

"Aku ini laki-laki enak saja kau panggil tuan putri" cemberut Yuta "habisnya wajahmu cantik sekali hyung, aku ragu kau ini jangan-jangan bohong sebenarnya kau perempuan kan bagaimana laki-laki bisa secantik dirimu hyung" ledek Jaehyun

"Iish terserahmu lah dasar menyebalkan" kesal Yuta langsung meninggalkan Jaehyun namun beberapa langkah ia berhenti dan kembali menengokan wajahnya

"Jadi mengantarku ke apotik tidak?" Tanya Yuta masih dengan wajah kesalnya, Jaehyun yang mendengarnya tersenyum dan menghampiri kekasih manjyanya itu merangkulnya dan berkata "tentu saja tuan putri" Yuta kembali cemberut sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang sebenarnya sekarang sudah seperti cherry karna bersemu merah.

.

.

.

Ke esokan harinya para member NCT 127 kembali menjalani kegiatan promosi mini album baru mereka dan karna hari ini mereka akan melakukan promosi di music bank seperti biasa mereka harus bangun pagi untuk melakukan record

"Hayy hyung bagaimana apa perut mu masih sakit?" Tanya Jaehyun pada kekasihnya yang baru bangun "eoh? Kau ini pagi-pagi sudah menanyakan itu saja" bukannya menjawab malah itu yang diucapkan Yuta

"Memangnya kenapa, salah kalau aku menanyakan kesehatan kekasihku" ujar Jaehyun dengan polosnya "ya terserah mu lah, aku tidak apa apa dan perutku juga sudah tidak sakit lagi. Puas dengan jawabanku" ujar Yuta malas

"Jangan begitu Yuta sudah bagus kekasihmu itu memperhatikanmu" ucap Taeil menasihati Yuta

"Anak ini terlalu berlebihan hyung masa aku diet saja tidak boleh" cemberut Yuta "ya itu kan katna aku mengkhawatirkanmu hyung, aku tidak mau kau sakit" jelas Jaehyun

"Tuh dengar! Dia itu berniat baik, kau malah bersikap kekanakan begitu. Lagian kau tidak sadar apa Yuta tubuhmu itu sudah sangat kurus apa yang mau kau dietin, kau mau tubuhmu setipis triplek hah" "iishh kau sama saja hyung dengan anak kelebihan berat badan ini" Yuta semakin memanyunkan mulutnya membuat yang disekelilingnya tertawa melihat kelakuan imutnya.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai melakukan record lagu 0 mile member NCT pun langsung kembali ke dorm mereka karna memang hanya 0 mile yang di promosikan di music bank, jadi banyak waktu luang juga untuk mereka segera beristirahat

Di dalam perjalanan pulang Yuta dan Jaehyun berada dalam satu mobil karna permintaan si 97L yang beralasan mengkhawatirkan kekasihnya jika mereka dipisah padahal memang dia nya saja yang selalu ingin berdekatan dengan tuan putrinya itu, tapi jika memang diperhatikan wajah Yuta terlihat lebih pucat ditambah dia yang hanya berdiam diri sejak tadi, itu lah yang membuat Jaehyun terus memperhatikannya

"Apa perutmu sakit lagi hyung? Jangan diam saja dong hyung kau membuatku semakin mengkhawatirkanmu" Jaehyun berkata dengan wajah yang sangat cemas

"Jangan berlebihan Jaehyunie harus berapa kali aku katakan padamu kalau aku ini tidak apa apa, ne memang perutku sedikit sakit tapi bisa ku atasi karna memang sakit biasa saja sungguh" ujar Yuta lembut agar kekasihnya itu tidak cemas lagi "maaf sudah membuatmu cemas tapi bolehkah aku tidur menyandar padamu aku lelah sekali Jaehyunie" ucap Yuta pelan dia butuh tidur saat ini

"Ne tidurlah hyung" Jaehyun pun membuka tangannya agar yuta bisa tidur bersandar didekapannya Yuta pun tersenyum dan langsung menyamankan posisinya "gomawo saranghae" bisiknya "nado saranghae tuan putri" balas Jaehyun tersenyum.

.

.

.

E

N

D

.

.

.

-Dimi-

Apalagi ini dim😅 maap klo setiap ff yang ku buat selalu berbau sakit ya karna i love my bias sick so much😅 jadi ya begini lah😆 keep review and fav aja ya makasih see you next story pay pay😘🙋


End file.
